Beneath the Rough
by INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY
Summary: Kagome is now a mute villager, after loosing everything she held dear, she is now mute. But, not only is she mute, she has now lost her freedom, too. After her village was pillaged she has been captured by the most feared pirate of all, the Silver Hanyou.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Inuyasha, but I do have the ownership of this story line and the right of free speach to mess with the Inuyasha and Co. Thank you.**

**Ok this is a story I wrote a _Long_ ass time ago......** **Never posted it until now. I hope it will be successful like my on-going story _What would you do?_ So please R&R for the sake of my sanity and this story. OFF WE GO!**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Beneath the Rough.

Chapter one: Death, Silence, and Capture.

Kagome held her brothers head on her lap while she sat at the edge of a dock. Her brother, Sota, was dieing in her arms. Sota had blood comming from his mouth and deep wounds in his chest and stomache. Unhealable.

"Kagome?" He managed to sputter to his sister from the blood acumulating in his mouth more. "Yes, my little Sota?" Sota's eyes began to tear up. "I'm gonna die. Aren't I?" Kagome and Sota could no longer hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sota!" She wailed as she clutched his head closer to her chest. "I couldn't save you! I'm so sorry Sota! I love you, Sota." Kagome cried to her little brother and all Sota could do was slightly push her away and raise a shacky hand to her cheek and say, "I'll say 'hi' to Mom and Dad for you."

Sota smiled for the last time and he was closed into darkness. Never to see the light again. No more sister. No more village. No more playing with his friends. No more. No more.

Kagome felt Sota go limp in her arms and she pulled him to her lap and moved the bangs from his eyes. She kissed his forehead.

Kagome had her legs over the sides of the dock and sat there, thinking she was alone, but boy was she wrong.

Inuyasha, a pirate, had been watching the seen unfold in front of his eyes for quite some time now.

The woman he was watching was named Kagome. He did not know her name yet though. He saw her beautiful raven hair and when she turned to look around he saw the prettiest brown dark eyes. Her eyes now held no light, love, and it seemed she had no soul.

Inuyasha thought she was the most beautiful thing on the face of this planet.

Kagome carresed her brothers cheek one last time and hopped in the water with her brother. She was not suicidle she was just accepting her brothers wish to be burried at sea.

Kagome hit the bottom of the clear ocean and put her brothers body on the soft sandy floor. After she did this she weighed him down with rocks and covered him with sea weed so the sharks wouldn't get a free meal.

Kagome patted her brothers chest and went back to the surface of the water.

Inuyasha had totaly freaked out when he saw the beautiful woman go into the the water. His heart was skipping beats._ Wait why should I care about what happens to the wench. I was just going to take her prisoner._ Inuyasha was now turning mean again. He would never love another. Not after Kikyo.

He shook his head. He wanted that woman as his prisoner. He ran to the edge of the dock and looked over the edge. He saw her. Her clothes were totaly see through now. He smirked evily.

Kagome turned towards the dock and she saw a man, no, demon pirate, was at the edge of the dock. She saw beautiful white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears.

Kagome just looked at the man, though, with souless eyes. He was the captain of the pirates that had killed her brother and pillaged her village were she lived. She hated him for just that reason.

Kagome was now staring at him and remembered how her brother died.

_Kagome was making breakfast and she heard an scream and saw her brother on the floor with pirates over him. He was bleeding pretty bad to. She knew how to defend herself and knocked both the pirates unconsious and carried her brother to the dock._

_She saw all kinds of people being killed mersilously and pirates carrying loads of money and food, but she kept on running to the dock._

_Her brother had loved that place since he was two. If her brother was going to die, she wanted him to die at the place he loved._

And he did, he did die there with his words of farewell as '_I'll say 'hi' to Mom and Dad for you._' Kagome was going to cry again, but she held it back as she stared at the man before her._ I don't care about anything anymore._ She thought, _no one needs to hear my voice anymore. But I was already considered mute by the villagers. That's it I don't need to speak anymore._

Kagome was considered mute by the villagers a week after her parents had died. She didn't talk to anyone, except Sota. He was gone now though, so she had no reason for others to hear her voice. She would never speak again is what she decided.

Inuyasha stared down at the woman before him and suddenly ask's, "Whats your name?"

No answer. Silence was all he got.

"Wench," He began, " I asked you a question. Now, what is your name?" Inuyasha hated to not be answered and he wanted to know this beauties name.

Kagome shook her head and pointed to her throat to indicate that she was mute. He got it.

"Oh, so you're a mute are you? Well, I can fix that." He smiled devilishly and roughly grabbed her upper arm. He was hoping to get an answer from her and was suprised when he got not even a squeak. Usualy when ever he touched somone they would shy away, fight back, or scream at him. She was a real mute.

Inuyasha pulled the girl close to his chest, her back flush to his chest with force holding her there in her non-existant struggle. Inuyasha got close to her ear and whispered,"I'm taking you with me, girl, and you will serve me. Sango would _love_ to have another girl on the ship."

Kagome closed her eye, fighting the tears coming to her eyes in a rush, she had lost everything today: Her brother, her voice, her village, and now, her freedom.

Inuyasha jerked the girl behind him as he walked to the center of the village. Once he had the girl against his chest in a firm grip, he hollered,"Come on boys! I got what I needed, back to the ship!"

Suddenly, men came rushing out of burning houses, covered in treasure and their pirate outfits, some came out with chests of treasure and money, they all rushed to the boat docked near were Kagome's brother had died.

Inuyasha yanked the girl with him as he rushed to the ship._ More money, no man died, I think, and I got a woman to do my cleaning. She might be lucky enough to be my new and first concubine._ Inuyasha thought with a sadistic smile as he glanced down at the girl.

All the men were pilling onto the ships deck and dropping all the treasure by a door beneath the wheel house, most likely the captains room, and then went under deck of the humogus ship.

Kagome silently looked around in shock once the pirate had placed her on the deck - not place thrown, whatever- the ship was _huge_! Kagome stumbled to her feet only to see a girl in a buccaneir outfit running to who she guessed was captain, and the man - demon- who brought her here.

"Cap'n," The girl bowed to the demon.

"Yes," the demon questioned leasurely.

Kagome tried to stand and once she had the captain had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him roughly.

"I swear," The girl began again, a fist raised to her angered face to emphisis her point,"If that pervert grabs my ass again do I have the right to through him over-board.

The captain chuckled roughly,"No, but you can beat the shit out of him."

"Cap'n," The girl gasped angered again,"Who is this poor girl? Please don't tell me you did what I think you did..." The girl said.

"Sango..." The captain said warily.

_He seems afraid to get this girl mad,_ Kagome pondered,_ she can't have that bad of an attitude._ - Boy was she wrong.

"You know you said you wouldn't do that again! Dammit!"

"I know, but who are you to hold me to som'in Sango?!"

"Because you said you wouldn't do it again!"

"So..."

"Do you see any logic you dense moron?!"

"Yeah! Don't talk to me like that!"

"I can do whatever the hell I feel like when you break a _promise_ you made to me!"

"Stubborn wench!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Dirty Dog!"

"What?! Who are you calling dirty you whore!"

Now _that_ popped a gascet. Sango had tears rush to her eyes. He knew she wasn't proud of what she did, and he used it in a fight with her! The jerk.

Sango began to cry and walked up to him and slapped him. "I didn't know you could be so heartless, Inuyasha." She said, coldly.

Inuyasha immmediatly felt bad, but didn't show it. Instead he said, "We'll talk about it later, but, Sango, _please_," He said please like it was gonna kill him,"Take this girl and take her to your room."

Sango was still crying but nodded and grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her off to her room, going underdeck on the other side of the ship.

She walked past rooms with Kagome that had three doors. The first one out front under the wheelhouse stated:_ Captain_, the next one a few yards down said:_ First Mate: Miroku_ and the third about four yards down on the left side said: _Second Mate: Sango._

Sango opened the room labled _Second Mate: Sango_ and led the girl in, tears comming harder know that they were out of sight of the crew. It was a sign of weakness for a girl to be on the ship, and cry no less.

"Looks like you'll stay here with me for a while. Whats your name?" Sango asked turning to the girl.

Kagome grabbed some pen and papper on the desk near the door and wrote:_ Kagome._

Sango looked at the peice of papper and read her name.

"Mute?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry me and you will get along great. And if someone on this boat with a low black pony tail grabs your ass, tell me, or write me." Sango smiled.

Kagome nodded and sat down on the bed a little way away from the door and looked out the window at the ocean._ I won't forget you Sota._

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**What do you guys think? What is the background on Sango? Who is the 'mysterious'-rolls eyes- pervert Sango was talking about? Is there a background to Inuyasha? What will happen between everyone?**

**I hope you guys like it. Please R&R! Flames and constructive critisism accepted. It lets me know what you think, if it's good, and what I need to change. I hope it was long enough for you guys! If it isn't please tell me I will make it longer! Until next time!-**

**INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY.**


	2. The Ropes

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Hi! Are you guys ready for another chapter?! EVERYONE: YES!! Well thats good to hear, 'cause I worked my butt off for you guys! And for those of you reading What would you do? I will have it updated soon. I'm almost done with the next chapter in that story. I hope you guys liked this one as much as I loved writing it.**

**Please don't be mad at me if I don't update regularly. I try and as fellow authors (I hope! I want to read your opinions on things too!) you will understand I can't update every five fucking seconds. Be patient with me. I procrastinate!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved. I don't own Inuyasha and Co. but I do own the plot.... MINE, ALL MINE!(and I will find you if you jack my stories.... You've been warned...)**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Chapter Two: The Ropes.

Kagome had been here for about two days, just sitting in Sango's room in silence, starring out the window, thinking. About her brother, mother, and father. She didn't eat, just left the room to go to the bathroom. She was miserable.

And this morning, Sango had decided it was time for her to get to learn about the ship.

Kagome glanced around the deck. Men everywhere. She recognized one or two as the people who had pillaged where she used to live. Others worked hard and stopped to look at her when she walked by. She could see the lust in their eyes. She knew they probably haven't had a woman in a long time.

"... and that up there is the crows nest," Sango said, glancing to the occupied Kagome,"Are you listening to me?" Sango questioned.

Looking to her 'friend' giving her the tour of the ship. She nodded an approval at her 'friend'. She wasn't too sure about this Sango. Yeah, she was nice and all, but Kagome didn't know her. And after all she was apart of a fleet of dangerous pirates. Pirates that killed her brother.

Kagome looked around and saw the tower at the end of the ship. She knew it was the wheel house, but it looked more... elegant, sophisticated, if you will. She tapped Sango on the shoulder and pointed to the wheel house, asking in her silent way if the Captain was up there.

"Yeah, if he's not down here, or at the galley, he's up there," Sango said, confirming her thoughts.

She knocked her head that way, asking to go up there.

Sango shrugged,"Your funeral. Good luck, I gotta go," Sango said and walked off to a man in a small ponytail, working the ropes of the sails.

Turning on her heel after watching Sango walk away, Kagome headed off to the wheel house. She was gonna give Inuyasha a piece of her silent mind.

Stepping up the stairs to the wheel house where Inuyasha was, Kagome thought_, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. He should know how much i've left behind... Even though it wasn't much. But the memories, so strong. All of Mom and Dad, and Souta_.

Kagome reached the top of the twisting stairs, not being able to see the deck in the windowless staircase. Only beautifully portraits of the ocean and ships. She looked at the door that ended the staircase.

_Captain Inuyasha Takeda_

Was the engraving in dark gold over the lighter gold in the door._ This is it..._ Kagome thought and gently tapped on the door.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Inuyasha watched out the giant window of the wheelhouse. He watched his men work furiously from dawn to the middle of the day. The sun beat down from overhead and he could see most of his men with their shirts wrapped around their sun burnt bodies.

Around ten o'clock during the morning, he saw her. She waslked onto the deck with his third mate Sango. She looked very detached from the world._ She was kidnapped by pirates, of course she's a little detached,_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He watched her for a while, she walked around the ship behind Sango. From the looks of things Sango was giving her a tour of the ship, witch the girl had no intention of paying attention to.

After about two hours, Sango turned to the woman to talk to her, he saw the girl point to the wheelhouse, and Sango nodded her head in a 'no' format, then shrugged and walked to Miroku. She pecked him on the cheek and the girl began to walk wearily towards the wheelhouse, dodging men as they ran from deckside to deckside to work the sails to the wind.

_What is she doing?_ Inuyasha thought curiously. She disappeared below him, and he could hear her walking up the steps. She was light and delicate with her steps.

Next thing Inuyasha new, there was a light tapping at the door. He growled. "What?" He snarled, his voice vicious.

His only response from the other side of the door was heavy breathing.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

When he had snarled, Kagome's breathing picked up._ What am I doing?_ She questioned herself. This was crazy, he could kill her, no problem.

She breathed harder, hypoventilating now, Kagome wanted to cry, she was terrified, but there was no going back. She needed to confront the man at the head of her agony, her silence.

"What?" She heard again through the door, muffling it. She could tell he was not as pissed as he sounded before.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door enough for her to fit through and shut the door once inside the room.

Inuyasha was still taken aback by her beauty. Long onix hair, deep chocolate eyes, and her body, oh, the gods, her body was perfect. Nice curves in all the right places. Her chest was full and lucious, and her skin a just right tan.

_Beautiful_, Inuyasha's demon agreed. She was beautiful.

Kagome lifted her gaze to her captor. He was very handsome. Snowy white hair, golden pools for eyes, and a stong, muscular physiche.

_Perfect,_ Kagome thought luciously. She quickly shook her head. This was her_ kidnapper_, not her lover, friend, or anything of the sort.

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye, and stepped toward him until she was standing right infront of him, fear coming off of her in waves.

He leaned forward, his face inches from hers,"What ya' want, Bitch?" Inuyasha snarled, his voice holding authority and the means to scare.

Kagome shook, his hot breath fanned her face. She swallowed once, and taking a deep breath, lifted her hand and slapped him. Her body rotating as she did, and his head snapped to the side from the force.

Breathing hard, Kagome realized what she had done. It had felt great, her anger taken out on him, without words.

He snarled at her, and raised his head to loom over her dangerously, and Kagome shrank back. He backed her in to the wall, cornering her. He left barly enough room between them.

He rose his hand and smacked her, right across the face, and she fell to the ground from the force. He kicked her up to the wall and grabbed her arms and pinned her inches above the ground against the wall, the force of his hands on her arms were sure to bruise.

Kagome let the tears fall. He pushed her up against the wall, his body against hers, and whispered in her ear,"Don't you_ ever_ do that again, Bitch. Do you hear me? Never." Inuyasha growled in her ear.

She nodded her head and he dropped her, the clatter was loud as she was not expecting the sudden drop and fell on her side. She pushed herself up on her hands to look at him. He was shaking with rage.

She rose to her feet, the tears coming faster now. She was in pain. Her torso burned and her face stung. She went to the door and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

_Now maybe she will respect me_, his demon thought, wanting her submissive and his human side screamed he was in the wrong. He wasn't suppose to disrespect a lady. He was taught better, his human argued.

_That changed when Mother died._ Inuyasha thought sourly. He was a pirate now. He needed to respect no woman. Well, Sango was an exception. She was a pirate.

Well, was he right?

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Kagome cried as she ran past the men on the deck, they stopped to watch her as she disappeared down the short hallway of rooms above deck, straight to Sango's room.

Sango watched and came to realization. She glared to the wheelhouse to see Inuyasha steering the giant wheel of the boat, she flipped him off and kissed her Miroku again, and, without a word, ran after Kagome.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Kagome flung herself of her bed. She cried as Sango walked into the room, and sat next to her. She curled into a ball, her hands over her face, and cried hard.

Sango place her hand on Kagome and the poor girl flinched away from the gesture. She was tramatized.

Crying into her hands, Kagome's body hurt more, she could feel the bruises forming on her sides and arms. Her face hurt and she was sure that was swollen and bruising, too.

Placing her arms around the girls' shoulders, Sango leaned from her sitting poise to leaning gently on Kagome and closed her eyes. She cried with Kagome. '

Inuyasha could be so cruel, she didn't forget the night he had brought Kagome to the ship. He called her a whore. It was true. She was a whore. Before she was on the ship, Sango had to sell her body to provide for her brother, Kohaku.

She remembered those days. Her and Kohaku lived in a small house next to the ocean on the north side. She sold herself to many men for money. She wasn't proud of it. She cried constantly and her brother wanted her to stop, but she couldn't. That was their only income for money.

She couldn't get a normal job, she was too young. She was only sixteen, taking care of her brother and herself. She was seventeen now. Her fiance was the one who had found her one night. She was on the side of the street for the last time. Her brother had died the night before and she just needed this money to pay for a proper burial, and she would be gone.

But Miroku had luckily found her first and led her to the ship, convinsing her he would pay her for sex. They didn't have sex. Instead he talked to her, finding out why she was out on the streets. Once he had found out, he paid for the burial of her brother and began to court her.

And once she was comfortable with him, it was about a week later, he asked her to travel with him as a pirate. At first she was shocked that such a nice man could be a ruthless pirate. But non the less, she agreed. She met Inuyasha and had been on the ship ever since.

Miroku asked her to marry him about a month ago, and she agreed. They were to be married in another two months.

Kagome racked with more sobs, her body hurting more and more. She had acknowledged Sango holding her, and took the gentle act of kindness for her comfort and the girls cried together.

Slowing down with her sobs Kagome sat up with Sango and hugged her, giving her body language for a 'thank you'. She shyed her head to the side, only showing the side of her face not bruised by the brutal slap by the Captain.

"Did he hurt you, Kagome?" Sango questioned looking her friend in the eye.

Saying nothing, Kagome bit her lip. _She should know, he is her captain._ Kagome debated for a second and then flipped her arms over, showing the blacked bruises. She turned her face to look at Sango and showed her the yellow and purple bruise on her cheeck.

Sango gasped in shock, Inuyasha had never hit a woman and left marks. She gingerly took Kagome's injured arms into her hands, running her fingers over the bruises.

These weren't the normal black and blue bruises, they were in all literal senses, black. She stopped running her hands over the bruises when Kagome flinched when she applied to much pressure to the tender bruises.

Sango released Kagome's arms and went to her face, touching the yellow-purple bruise on her cheeck. Again, Kagome flinched. Even the slightest touches seemed to hurt.

Kagome pulled Sango's hand away. She untied the middle of her corsette. She pulled it apart, revealing her bra and her ribs. They probably where the worst. She was swollen all around and the bruises were blacker than the ones on her arms. Sango couldn't see any of Kagome's creamy tan skin on her chest.

Sango touched her ribs, and she quietly cried out with pain. It was a sound of pain and then hissing. Her right ribs were broken from the looks of things. Tears welled in Sango's eyes'.

The second and third ribs were broken. Sango could see that. That part of her ribcage was more swollen than the rest.

"Gods, I'm so sorry, Kagome," Sango cried an gently hugged her friend around the neck, not touching her body to her chest.

_That bastard_, Sango thought, rage building more and more in her. She released Kagome and stood.

"Kagome, my fiance, Miroku, he's an ex-Monk. He was a good healer. Do you mind if he patches you up?" Sango questioned.

Kagome nodded. She gritted her teeth, she could feel the burning pain in her ribs. She gently laid herself down, being carful of her sides, and laid on her back.

"M'kay," Sango said, and walked to the door. She left the room and walked to the deck.

"Miroku," Sango called,"Miroku!"

Miroku looked up from his current job of tieing the sails. He wiped his forehead and looked to the searching Sango. "Over here!" He yelled and she made her way to him, her face tear streaked, and eye's red.

"Sango, my love, what wrong?" He questioned, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"Inuyasha," She cried,"He hurt her, Miroku. She's all bruised, she has two broken ribs... How could he?" She whispered and nestled herself into his bare chest.

"Who? Who did Inuyasha hurt, love?" Miroku inquired.

"Kagome, the villager we got from the last town. Her name is Kagome." Sango clearafied. Miroku had only seen her once when they first put her on the ship.

"He broke her ribs..." Miroku was seething with rage. It was not right to hit a woman. He broke her ribs! "I'm going to have a word with him, _right now_," Miroku said, menacingly. He was pissed.

"No!" Sango argued,"Kagome needs you right now, she's in pain. Please Miroku, help her now, deal with Inuyasha later." Sango said, pleading in her voice and screaming to him with her eyes.

"Of course," Miroku said, calmly. He needed to cal down to see Kagome. If he was too riled up when he saw her in her state, he just might go mad enough to kill Inuyasha.

"Thank you," Sango whispered, pecking him on the lips.

"Where is she?" Miroku asked.

"My room," Sango responded.

He nodded his head once, and then left his station, telling Kenji to finish up for him. They walked down the small hallway and came to Sango's door.

He opened the door and heard soft crying. He went to Kagome's bedside and heard the door shut behind him and Sango was standing beside him.

"Are you ok?" Miroku questioned, warily.

"She's mute, Miroku." Sango said.

"Oh, was that Inuyasha's doings too?" Miroku said sourly.

"No, now help her, she's in pain," Sango said desperately.

Miroku sat onthe bed next to Kagome and looked at her. Her corsette was opened and he could see the damage. No skin was there, just the black bruising wrapping around her. He looked at her face and saw a yellow-purple bruise on her cheeck. He looked at her arms and wanted to cry. Her arms were imprinted with Inuyasha's fingers. You could see a perfect outline of his hand.

Cursing to himself, Miroku touched her right visibly broken rib and she cried out loudly in agony. He and Sango winced.

"Sango, go grab my meds bag and two little green plants on my windowsill. They'll help the pain," Miroku instructed and Sango was out the door.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Miroku asked, she looked like she was sleeping.

Kagome opened her eye's to his voice and nodded.

"You broke two ribs, Kagome. It'll be ok," Miroku whispered.

Sango jogged back into the room with the med bag in hand and the green plants Miroku had asked for. Miroku nodded his thanks and took them from her.

He began to bring out a white bandage, needles, bottles of liquid and pill medications, and a bowl and thick stick for mashing. He took the plants and ripped off a couple of leaves and handed Sango the rest of the plant.

"Kagome, open your mouth, I need you to swallow these for me, they taste bad," Miroku said and he placed the leaves in Kagome's mouth and she ate them.

They tasted like throw up. She gagged and swallowed the vile tasting plant, and cringed. She felt an immediate numbness and calm take over her body. She went limp.

"Is she ok, Miroku?" Sango questioned worriedly.

Miroku grimmaced,"Besides the beating she sustained, and the broken ribs, she's fine. She can't feel anything now." Miroku informed.

"Mmm..." Sango said, she accepted that.

Miroku spent two hours bandaging Kagome. He would turn her over, and wrap it around her. He was very careful of the bruises and the broken bones.

Sango had fallen asleep on her bed. Miroku had to wake her up. Before he did he looked at her face. She looked relaxed, peaceful, and he dreaded to wake her from the slumber.

"Sango, my love, wake," Miroku called, shaking her slightly.

"Huh- what?" Sango said as she awoke and yawned, sitting up on the bed.

"You need to tie Kagome's corsette," Miroku said, casually.

Blushing furiously, Sango whispered,"I don't know how."

Miroku went ram-rod straight. "Are you serious," Miroku asked, increduisly.

"Well, I've never really worn a dress, Miroku," Sango murmurred.

Then that only meant one other person on this ship knew how to tie a crsette. And it wasn't a woman.

Sango slowly came to that realization that that one other person was the very man that had put Kagome in this position: Inuyasha.

"Please, Miroku, we can't do that to her! If she wakes up and he's tieing her corsette, that doesn't paint a very pretty picture to Kagome." Sango griped, sourly.

"We have to, he was a gebtleman before he was a pirate," Miroku said.

He remembered when his friend was in love with the fair maiden, Kikyou. He remebered the days at the parties when Inuyasha would take Kikyou in the back room for a quick love session. He fixed her hair, and tied her corsette for her.

"He's our only option," Miroku urged, this was the only way. Miroku wanted Kagome to keep something from her old life. And he didn't want her in pirate clothing.

"Fine," Sango agreed grudgingly.

They walked to the door and to the captains room. It was around four o'clock.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Inuyasha sprawled onto the bed, taking a break from steering the ship. He allowed Quin to take over for a while. He looked at the roman numbered clock. It read 3:45.

Inuyasha looked up to the ceiling. He wanted to think, he needed to let loose. He was going to talk to his demon and human side. They were like two different sides of him. Friends, if you will, that he could talk to. They were two different people. And they made up the two of the three sides of him, Demon, Human, and Hanyou. He could talk to them and not worry about eavesdropping.

He let his mind loose.

_'What were you thinking?!,' _His human screamed at him,'_She's never going to trust you know,_' It grumbled.

_'Why would I need to have her trust?' _His Hanyou grouched back.

_'You don't need her trust. You want it, crave it.'_ His demon pointed out.

_'No, I do not,'_ His Hanyou argued.

_'Yes, you do. It's all you want. Her trust, her love, and most of all, her,'_ His human agreed with his demon.

_'I do not. I don't even know her name,'_ Hanyou tried, wanting it to be all a lie.

_"Learn it. You might be screaming it later.'_ His demon smirked.

_'I don't, and I won't.' _His Hanyou hollered.

'_Get over Kikyou, Hanyou,'_ His human urged,_'It's been to long. And Demon and I didn't love her like we love that girl.'_

_'What's this 'we' shit, do you have a mouse in your pocket?'_ His Hanyou snarled.

'_No,'_ His demon declared,_''We' as in Human, me, and you, Hanyou.'_

_'No, I don't love her, like her, or want her trust, drop it!'_ His hanyou growled lowly in warning.

_'Don't you feel bad you hurt her, Hanyou? Did you see the fear, smell it, even? What about the blackening marks on her arms, and face?'_ His human whispered, hurt.

Inuyasha was awake in a second by the pounding at his door.

"What?" He snarled rudely.

The door opened an revealed Miroku fallowed by Sango.

He sat up on his bed, his legs over the edges and his elbows resting on his knees, apart, and rested his head in his hands. By the way Sango smelled pissed, and Miroku was on the verge of a killing spree.

"We need you help," Miroku ground out.

"With," Inuyasha drawled, wanting him to continue.

"We need you to tie Kagome's corsette," Sango finished for her fiance.

Inuyasha shot up from the bed, comming face to his friends. "Who's 'Kagome'?" Inuyasha questioned.

Groaning, Sango explained,"The girl you brought on the ship. Her name is Kagome."

"What happened to her corsette to become untied," Inuyasha growled, glaring at the perverted monk.

"I had to bandage her up, Inuyasha. You broke two of her ribs, bruised her arms and left a nice blackened hand print on her face." Miroku ground out again. "Are you proud of yourself?" He snarled.

Inuyasha went on the defense immediately. "In fact I am," He lied,"Maybe she learned not to fuck with me and get in my face. The ropes." Inuyasha snarled, louder than any human could.

"Just tie her fucking corsette, Inuyasha, and we will tell her not to mess with the 'Great Inuyasha' when she wakes up. She'll be in enough pain, let her deal with fearing you too," Sango stated.

Inuyasha growled and left the room to walk to Sango's. Maybe if he did this nice dead for her, she would get off of his back.

Inuyasha cracked open the door and walked in, locking the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and saw Kagome lying on her back in a deep sleep, her corsette was opened wide and he saw the bandaging. At the edge of the bandaging on her chest he saw dark black bruises. He looked at her face and saw the blackening bruise there, too. Her kneeled next to her bed and lifted her arm gently and looked at the bruises. He sighed.

Inuyasha tied her corsette quickly, tieing the corsette a little tight on purpose. He saw her gasp and her eyes flutter open to look at him. She couldn't move from the pain killer, but he could see and smell the fear. He grinned sadistically,"Maybe you didn't learn the ropes yet, but dont't _fuck_ with me, bitch. You could get yourself killed." He spoke to her dryly,"Do you understand?"

Kagome closed her eye's and nodded a little. This was going to be a long life.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**What do you think? I have chapter three of What would you do? posted. Go check it out!**


	3. Too Far?

**I hope you love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit... except the plot and my own made characters. you take those, i kill you(jk) but you will be reported.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Chapter three: Too far?

Kagome lie there, thinking. _Is he going to kill me?_ She thought. He wouldn't. Would he? He was a very dangerous pirate, killing hundreds of people, almost every day? Every time they pillage a town, how many people does he kill? One, two, three.... sixty? How could someone be so... cold. Uncaring.

_Easy,_ Kagome thought,_ He doesn't. He doesn't care that he injured me. He doesn't care._ Tears pricked her eyes painfully. How was she going to get through this? She squirmed a bit from the rubbing of her bandages and groaned.

Pain, to Kagome, was an endless thing now. Her whole body hurt. Chest, back, arms, face, everything. Inuyasha had done one hell of a beating on her. Her ribs screamed with every breath. Could it get worse? It had.

She remembered that about two nights ago, when Inuyasha beat her, she woke to a sharp pain in her ribs. She had opened her eyes to see Inuyasha tieing her corsette. She would never forget his words,"_Don't _fuck_ with me, bitch. You could get yourself killed."_ He had said. And now for the first time in Kagome's life, she was teriffied of someone. Inuyasha.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Inuyasha pulled the sails to tie them down quickly. The wind screeched past him, blowing his hari everywhere. There was a storm comming, and it was time to hunker down.

"Pull that sail down!" He screamed to the look out. He nodded sharply and went to tie it down. He looked up at all the sails to see them all down. He looked at his men as they gathered around him, waiting for the next command.

"Cap'an, what now?" Sango yelled to him.

"We go inside! Get ready to ride out one hell of a storm, everyone!" He hollered to his crew. They all responded with a quick,"Yes captain," and went to the dining commons.

Sango sat in a chair next to Miroku, her head resting on his shoulder. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Want to go to our room," Miroku whispered in her ear seductively.

She looked up at him and smiled cutely, and blushed. "Yeah, but I should check on Kagome first. Come with me?" Sango said, her voice rising an octive. She always got so sad when it came to Kagome. And she was still furious with Inuyasha as was Miroku.

"Yeah," Miroku murmured into her hair. He stood up and helped Sango up. He brought her into a warm hug. "I love you, you know." He rumbled at her.

She laughed quietly. "I know, I love you, too." She whispered back and kissed him on the cheek. The crew didn't seem to like it when they showed puplic affection. Most of them had either lost a wife, or left them at the Pirate Cove with Mother Theresa. Only one of the crew had children, Kin, had a little daughter at home.

Sango lead Miroku into their hallway, walking past Inuyasha's then Miroku's room to enter Sango's. They walked in to see Kagome awake, but staring off into space, seemingly thinking.

She turned her head and looked at Sango, giving her a weary smile. Her way of saying hello.

"Hey, 'Gome," Sango greeted happily. "Miroku and I are here to check you up and change your bandages. 'Kay?" Sango said, cheerily.

Nodding slowly, Miroku then approached her to untie her corsette. This was the first time in two days that Miroku checked Kagome. Other than Miroku, Sango had been bringing her food, helping her to sit up and eat.

Miroku untied her corsette and untied her bandages. He ran his fingers over her ribs, gently pressing them, when he reached her broken ribs, he stopped pressing and ran his fingers over them gently, feeling her flinch slightly. The swelling had gone down drasticly, but the brutal bruises remained, not relieving Kagome of their constant pain.

"Kagome, good news is, your swelling has gone down, ribs are aligned so when they heal, it'll be like it never happened," He said, looking up at Kagome and giving her a smile.

Quickly, Miroku bandaged Kagome up and looked at her corsette. He didn't want Inuyasha on the same ship as Kagome, let alone the same room right now. He looked at Kagome. "Kagome, would it be okay with you if you wore one of Sango's night gowns." Kagome nodded her head side to side. She didn't care.

"Sango," Miroku said, telling her to grab a night gown.

"I'll see you in the room, 'kay? Now go. I got to dress Kagome." She said shooing him out of the room.

Sango walked over to Kagome and slipped her dress off carefully, and threw it into a corner. Kagome gasped in suprise.

"Sorry!" Sango apologized,"I have to hurry, I'm going to spend the night with Miroku tonight. That okay with you?" She asked. Kagome nodded a yes. Again, she didn't care.

"Thanks!" Sango said and continued to dress her until she was lying back down on the bed comfortably in a blood red silk night gown. "There," Sango said, and pulled the sheets up to Kagome's shoulders.

Grabbing the blankets and pulling them to her chin, Kagome closed her eye's and felt Sango hug her. "It'll be okay," Sango murmured and left to Miroku's room.

Kagome snuggled into the blankets and, before falling asleep, thought,_ I hope._ and drifted off with a sobering numbness.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

She had barely shut the door behind herself before she was pinned to the wall and attacked by hungry lips quickly manupulating hers into an intense reaction by deepining the kiss.

Miroku held Sango to the wall while their hot kiss ensued. He had his hand up her shirt carassing her soft skin and migrating upward to her bound chest. He steathily untied the binding and threw it to the ground, attacking her chest with his gentle hands as soon as his hand released the piece of cloth.

Moaning into the kiss, Miroku knew that Sango was pleasured. He wanted to have her pleasured more. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily for a short spout of air while he removed the covering piece of clothing.

He left her mouth with an intention. She whined and then gasped and moaned in pleasure as Miroku pleasured her chest. Rolling his tongue over her nipple while rubbing the other one.

Once he felt that one was being neglected, he switched, nibbling, sucking, and biting her delicate nipple while roughly rubbing the other breast with his hand.

Miroku stopped his minstrations to pick Sango up and set her on the bed. He straddled her and had his shirt off before he dove back down to her lips, massaging her breasts with his hands.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He undid her pants and had them off and thrown to the wall in seconds. She was left their in just her panties.

Sango kissed him and moved from his mouth to his jaw and to his neck where she licked, nibbled, and suckled on his neck. Miroku groaned in pleasure. God, he loved his fiance. She was everything to him.

Quickly, Sango flipped Miroku on his back and quickly ripped off his pants and threw them to the wall. She got his underwear off and was ment with his throbbing erection. Miroku was a big man, Sango knew, and she loved how full she felt with him.

She dipped her head down and licked his tip and he groaned again. Only she could have this affect on him.

Sango put his erection in her mouth and began to suck and hum as she bobbed her head up and down. Miroku groaned and panted with pleasure. What she could do to him... amazing.

He closed his eyes and saw stars, releasing his seed into her mouth as she drank it down. Sango licked his hardening cock and released it from her mouth, crawling up his body to claim his lips again with a renewed hunger.

Miroku smiled coily and flipped them so he was on top again. He kissed his way down her body, from her mouth to chin, between her clevage and dipped his tounge into her belly button. She gasped and groaned in bliss.

He came to her panties, placing kisses back and forth across her panty line and occasionaly licking her. After a few seconds of teasing, Miroku took her panties and let them drop to floor beside the bed.

He took two of his fingers and gently entered her, making her moan and thrash with pleasure. He pumped a little faster and she tightened her walls against his fingers, signalling her release was near. He withdrew his fingers and she wimpered before screaming with pleasure when he replaced his talented fingers with his even more talented tongue.

Whirling and thrusting his tongue in her, Miroku savered the time with her. They hadn't much time for sex anymore, with Inuyasha and Kagome to deal with, this was the first time they had sex in almost five days. He pumped her faster and she released with a scream of his name and he lapped up her sweet juices.

He kissed back up her body to her lips and kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned.

Climbling onto her, Miroku put his erection at her entrance and rubbed it gently. She cried out in pleasure. He swooped down to her ear and whispered,"I love you," and put the head into her and she groaned.

"I love you, too," She moaned breathlessly. He got his answer and thrusted into her, causing both to moan and groan.

"Faster," She breathed, thrusting her hips into his, making him go deeper. He set a fast pace quickly that had them moaning and screaming eachothers names.

He felt her walls contract onto him before clamping on him hard, and at the right time when he was the deepest in her, trapping him there. Her release caused him to release and she screamed his name and he cried out hers in pleasure.

Rolling off of her, pulling out once they relaxed, he spooned her from behind, panting and kissing her neck, cheek, and ear. He planted one lust filled kiss on her lips and whispered,"I love you," again and heard her mumble her response. She was asleep, he had tired her out. Miroku smiled and nuzzled her neck. He pulled the covers over them and fallowed her in sleep.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Inuyasha tossed for what had to be the millionth time in one hour. Why couldn't he sleep?

_Guilt, asshole, guilt._ His demon snickered.

_Oh, don't be rude. _His human repremanded his demon.

_Shut it!_ His hanyou snarled. Was he going to get _any_ sleep tonight.

_Nope._ His demon popped the 'p'._ Not until you stop feeling guilty. _His demon teased.

_Shut _up_!_ He snarled again.

_Make us..._ His two halves taunted.

_Go to hell!_ He barked.

_Too late, we're here._ He could feel his human smile as he spoke.

He tossed again, this time completely ignoring his screaming halves. They seemed to be more eager to talk ever since he brought Kagome on this boat.

Inuyahsa groaned and sat up. He rubbed his face and stood. Leaving his room, Inuyasha walked onto the deck. He leaned on the wooden railing and looked up at the clear sky, the full moon eluminating everything around him. He heard the splash of dolphins in the distance, he heard them snicker their song.

Turning to check that the anchor was set to the bottom of the ocean, Inuyasha pulled the chain and he walked back to the edge of the raliling.

He only slept in his pants, and he liked it like that. He hoped up onto the railing and swung himself into the water with a splash. He resuficed and floated on his back.

The moon shone brightly down on the water as Inuyasha lounged in the water. The waves swayed him back and forth. The water was warmer in the summer than in winter. He hated the summer rain storms, his ship always went into a panick. He never worried, being the seasoned shipman he was, and took control instantly.

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed and stopped thinking all together, letting the numbness of his mind leave him in a numb stated. He soaked up the dark light of the full moon. Inuyasha lifted his hand and took off his bandana. He threw his hat that was floating next to him up on the ship deck and let his dog ears soak in the water. He kept the opening of his ears above water.

When his hat was off, Inuyasha could hear everything on the ship. His crews breathing and snoring. He listed to Miroku and Sango's steady breathing. He then zeroed in on Kagome's. He blocked everyone else out. She was breathing in quick, rapid breaths, the air sucked into her lungs was expelled quicker than it came in. He worried a little.

He listened to her and heard her moan and groan in her sleep. A nightmare. By the sound of the thrashing of her legs, he guessed a bad one.

_What would make her so scared?_ Inuyasha thought absently.

_You._ His demon answered, non-chalant and calm again.

_Shut up!_ He snarled.

It was silent and he felt his demon go back into remission in the back of his mind where his human rested. He focused back on Kagome and heard her scream silent enough to not wake the ship, but loud enough to let him know she was terrified.

Should he wake her? No. Seeing him now, after a waking from a nightmare and waking to see what she probably dreamt about was not a good way to wake. He waited for her breathing to quicken to an awake, scared, pace. She woke herself up with a bad dream. Not a good way to wake up.

He heard her sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the bed to set her feet on the ground. She probably needed to use the rest room. He zoned out from her and listed to the water splash against the ship and the roar of the ocean.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_Kagome looked behind her at her baby brother strapped to her back. He smiled and giggled and clapped his chubby hands together. Kagome laughed. "Sota, you are so cute!" She said, using her baby voice. He giggled and bounced. She shook her head and went back to picking herbs and placing them in a basket placed atop her head. She moved quickly._

_"Ye are doing well, child!" Kaeda called from a few rows over. Kagome looked up and smiled. She was about ten years old and her brother was about six months, already holding his own head and laughing and smiling._

_"Thank you, Gramma Kaeda!" Kagome hollered back. She looked up ahead her and saw her mom and dad sitting under a tree, his mother resting between her dads propped legs. She smiled at them. They smiled and waved back._

_Her mom looked at her father and said something. He nodded and they stood to walk to her. She stopped picking herbs and stood as her mother and father approached._

_"Kagome," Her mothers angelic voice said,"We're going back to the hut, what time will you be home?" She asked._

_"Before sunset, momma." Kagome said, smiling. She reached up and hugged her mom, then she hugged her dad. Her mom kissed her forehead and her little brothers, her father doing the same._

_"I love you," Her mother whispered and brought her daughter to her, she said this in her hair, and kissed the top of her head._

_"I love you, too." Her father declared and hugged his daughter to him also. He ruffled his sons hair. "We love you, too, Souta." His father said and his mother kissed him on his chubby cheek._

_"See you at home, momma." Kagome yelled as her parents walked away toward the hut. She went back to picking herbs._

_.................................................._

_"No!" Kagome screamed and ran into the burning house. She looked everywhere. She left her little brother out side, hidden in the bushes. She found her mother in the back room, fire was surronding Kagome, slowly poisioning her lungs and she coughed. She looked at her mom and there was blood everywhere._

_"K-Kagome," Her mother choked and more blood gushed from her mouth. Blood was coming from every opening on her body, nose, eyes, ears, and a sword slash across her gut was gushing more and more blood._

_"Mom!" She screamed and got down, kneeling next to her mothers head and taking it into her lap. "Mom, please, you'll be okay, please mom, stay here!" She wailed and cuddled her moms head._

_"I-I'm sorry, Kagome. I-I c-can-'t." Her mom wheezed and coughed more blood coming from her mouth, splattering Kagome's tear-stained face and her Kimono._

_"No! Mom, please." Kagome begged, crying harder. She looked around the room for her father. She coughed as more poisionous smoke clouded her lungs. "Dad, Daddy!" Kagome screamed. She listened only to hear the screams of the villiagers as they ran from the pirates who where running rampid around the villiage, stealing what they could, and killing those in there way. Blood curdling screams filled the air._

_"I-I love you, Kagome. Tell Souta, I loved him with e-everything I-I have, too! I'm sorry Kagome. So sorry." Her mom whispered and with a pained gasp, she released her last breath and died. Kagome screamed in despare, holding her mother closer. She was close to blacking out and stood, her vision blurring in and out of blackness. She grabbed her mothers lifeless body and fought her way through the burning house. She stepped on fire and it blistered her feet._

_A piece of ceiling fell on her, burning her arm and blackening them, making them bleed. Her face was scortched, she knew and continued carring her mother with a determined face, trying to block out the pain. She kept her vision, it blurred and blackened but she forced herself into consiousness. She pulled her mom out into the open._

_Pulling her to a bush where she had Souta stashed. Kagome shushed her screaming brother and left her mother next to Souta to quiet him. She ran into the burning village and screaming people, searching desperately for her father._

_"Daddy! Daddy, where are you!" She screamed. All she got in return was the screaming teror of her fellow villagers and friends, and the maniacl laughing of pirates as they rampaged the village._

_"Daddy! Please, no, Dad!" She screamed. She ran from burning hut to burning hut, more dangerous fumes filling her lungs and burning wood falling on her, scortiching her skin._

_Kagome weezed and collapsed. She forced herself up, tears in her eyes. She had to stop looking for him, he was gone. She ran back to her dead mom and her brother, feeling more and more light headed, she passed out and the last thing she saw was a pirate invading her little saw was a pirate that gauged a sword into her left shoulder._

_.................................................._

Kagome woke up screaming a little. She panted and tried to cal her breathing. _Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream._ She repeated in her head, the mantra slowing her breathing until it returned to normal.

Tears she didn't know had formed falled from her eyes and she wiped them away. She looked out the window and saw the full moon. She wrapped her left arm around her ribs and hoisted herself up with a pained grunt. She placed her feet on the floor and hands gripping the bed on either side of her small frame.

She stood. She wanted to go on deck, the ship swayed very gently, enough to make her calm, but not enough to make her wobble. She ambled to the door and leaned on it. Her legs weren't steady, being laid up in bed for a couple days hurt her legs. She gripped the frame and stood, waiting for her legs to steady beneath her.

The door opened with slight creak. She walked out of the room, holding her ribs still, and out to the deck. She released her ribs and realized they didn't hurt so much. She walked to the railing of the boat and on the floor she saw a hat and bandanna. She recognized them immediatly as Inuyasha's. She looked around for him.

Not seeing him anywhere, she gently bent and picked them up. She folded the bandanna and placed it on the hat and put them next to the sail pole.

She looked down at herself in curiosity. Her chest was bandaged and exposed and she could see the discoloration of her flesh that speckled out from the bindings. She pulled her dress sleeves onto her shoulders, and too lazy to tie her corsette, left it opened, the sstrings flapped in the sea breeze.

She leaned on the railing and looked up at the moon. It was perfect. The clouds surronding the moon made the sky look beautiful. She sighed, content and happy.

Inuyasha looked up and was shocked to see Kagome leaning over the railing. She looked happy. He frowned as his demon and human acted up, telling him to talk to her. He pressed them back. He didn't want her, and his human and demon did.

He splashed loudly and she started, looking down at him, her hand over her heart and she backed away. He grabbed a piece of jutting wood off of his ship and jumped up. He landed on the railing and hopped down, he shook himself like a dog.

Kagome stared in wonder, he had scared her, yes, but she was wrapped up in him. His perfectly tanned and toned chest and his wet body. She was just sixteen, why did she look at him like that. She shook her head gently and then looked at him. She looked at his face. She gasped in surprise.

Atop his head, rested two silver dog ears. They where a light pink in the middle and they looked fuzzy.

Inuyasha was furious with himself, he forgot about his ears. Not even Kikyou had ever seen his ears. _Shit, don't think about her now._ And he pushed Kikyou to the back of his head. He looked at Kagome, he saw her happy expression. She was actually smiling at his ears.

_She's beautiful when she smiles..._ He thought, he should make her smile more. He was surprised that she didn't sneer at him and call him names. He was a half-demon.

Kagome stared at his ears for a second more and moved foreward to him until she stood right in front of him. He looked down at her and made eye contact. She raised her hand in a silent question.

_Maybe if I'm nice to her...._ Inuyasha thought and then let the thought slip. What could it hurt? He inclined his head and he felt her soft hands begin to work his ears. He moaned in bliss.

Kagome worked his ears and giggled when he began to purr. He wasn't so big and scary now, huh? She worked his ears, more he purred. She giggled again and he opened one eye to look up at her.

Feeling the rubbing stop, Inuyasha looked up at her. _Please, Inuyasha, you can't be him anymore, let go._ His human insisted.

_You love her..._ His demon backed.

Inuyasha thought on it a second. Then he realized, he just might. He closed his eyes and took a deep sniff. He could smell Kagome clearly, her scent was all he needed, all he wanted.

_I do._ Inuyasha closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. He felt like a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He stood to full height and pulled Kagome against him gently, careful of her ribs. He felt her stiffen and hold her breath.

Guilt crashed over him in waves. She was terrified of him. It was all his fault.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered,"Please, don't be scared any more, Kagome."

Kagome went rigid at her name. He had said it. Did he mean it?_ Yes... Kagome, he did, let him love you, let you love him._ A part of he mind said. She believed. She needed this, she needed to let herself be who she was six years ago. And she will, step by step.

He felt her nod once into his shoulder. She lifted her hands and wrapped them around him hesitantly.

He looked at her and lifted her chin. He closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. He felt her go rigid again and she pushed away, scared. She turned away from him and bolted back to Sango's room.

Inuyasha stood there, stunned._ Look what you did?! Idiot, you have to be careful with her, do you think she's just going to love you all of the sudden because you do?! No! You hurt her, physically and mentally. Go slow! Jackass... _Inuyasha's demon mumbled. He did go to fast. But did he go to far?

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**R&R~!!! I know it went a little fast, but I have plans! Big plans! Mwuahahahaha! ahem. Well, I left a cliffy. If you R&R i will update faster! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~Home Boiy.**


	4. Her only comfort

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**R&R~!!! I know it went a little fast, but I have plans! Big plans! Mwuahahahaha! ahem. Well, I left a cliffy. If you R&R i will update faster! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~Home Boiy.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Chapter four: Her only comfort.

Kagome sat in her silence and stared at her hands. All she could picture as she stared at her hands was the blood. The blood of her Mother, Father, and the most recent of the blood, Souta. Her Mother and Fathers blood was tattoed into her skin in the splattered patterns. Her brothers blood was still wet on her hands.

_Why did he have to die?_ She thought miserably. She clutched her hand into a tight fist and the blood in her hands oozed and dripped from her hands. She almost cried out in frustration to the unanswered question.

Now, for Kagome, it seemed like every question she has asked herself in the past couple days are all unanswered. And they were. Why did her brother die, instead of her? Why was she kidnapped? Was she going to ever be free again? And the most pressing one that has just become the most of her problems right now was, does she love the Captain? Could she love him?

No. No way in hell.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Yes. Yes, it was killing him. He had fucked up this time. Was it going to be fixable? Inuyasha layed on his hammock, one leg rested over the edge of the hammock and his foot was gently rocking it back and forth unconsiously as he thought.

_You are one dumb asshole, do you know that? _It seemed lately his Demon and Human where talking more and more now. And now it was the Humans turn to berate him.

"Yes!" He growled aloud. Nows he talking to himself. Great.

_You're not talking to yourself, your talking to your better halves._ His Demon joked.

_Good. Now that you realize you're a jackass, go apologize._ His human demanded.

_No._ He retorted. _She_ refused _him._ She was suppose to apologize. Not. Him.

_You arrogent bastard! She was scared out of her mind. You can't just pounce on her like that._ His Demon sided with his Human now. He was being ganged up on.

_Would you guys just shut the fuck up! I'll do this my way!_ He cried out. He then pushed the protesting halves of him into the darkest part of his mind so he didn't have to hear them. He needed to think. Alone.

Inuyasha stopped swinging the hammock and hopped off. He began to pace his room. What was he going to do? He reached up to scratch his head. He touched his ears. Where was his hat? He looked around for a second and then remembered. He had left it on deck. _Well, I should go get it._

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Kagome needed to clear her mind and she now found herself right back on deck were the incident with the Captain happened hours before. She leaned gently against the railing of the ship. He ribs throbbed for a second and then she got comfortable.

She looked to her right and saw the Captains hat. The floppy black and beaten hat rested next to her, quietly. She slowly reached out and snatched it to her. She set it infront of her and stared at it. It was stained, with blood probably, and ripped. She balanced herself on the deck to the swaying ship, so she didn't have to hold on to the railing. She held the hat up and examines had no insignias or anything on it. Just a plain black hat. If it was so plain and cliche, then why did he wear it all the time?

Footsteps snapped Kagome back to earth. She looked up as the footsteps stopped and saw Inuyasha standing a yard away from her. He wore his pants and a red bandanna as he stood infront of her. He wore no shirt, and his muscles glisned in the moonlight.

She stared at him in awe for a momment and then he took a few steps and then stood centimeters away from her. She looked up at the tall man infront of her, he had a soft look on his face as he gazed back at her. She staggered a few steps back and the swaying ship made her fall clumsily on the ground. She gasped in pain. She jolted her ribs and dropped the hat to wrap her arms around her torso delicately in her pain, pulling herself from the ground to stand shakily. Inuyasha was next to her in a flash.

"Kagome?" He asked, using her name in a tone of voice she had yet to hear from him. It sounded like.... Concern?

Gasping again in pain, that had seemed to shoot from her ribs down her spine unexpectedly. She went to the floor on her knee's, and Inuyasha held her gently. She gasped and cried out loudly in pain. Inuyasha hoped she had not awoken anyone on the ship as he held the near-tears girl.

He cuddled her closely, his back to the hallway that lead to his room and his higher-authority crew mates. He took his lips to her ear and whispered calming words, ones that Kikyou had taught him, to calm the crying girl.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Sango and Miroku awoke with a start when they heard the cry of pain. They glanced at one another and dressed. They walked out to deck to where they heard the cry of pain to see Kagome crying on the floor, and Inuyasha infront of her, covering her almost completely from their view. His back was to them, and his hat lie on the ground next to them.

They immediately thought the worse and Miroku and Sango ran to the two on the deck floor, Miroku pulled the Captain off of Kagome and punched him as hard as he could in the face, and that began a squabble. Sango rushed to Kagome's aid, holding the crying girl. It was sad to hear the first thing Kagome was a cry of pain. Sango blamed Inuyasha for Kagome's pain. She glared daggers at Inuyasha as they fought and she held Kagome, calming the crying girl.

"What did you do to Kagome, asshole?!" Miroku yelled to the pissed Hanyou, throwing another punch to Inuyasha, wich he swiftly caught and reveresed the attack on Miroku, giving him a bloody nose with a crack.

"Fuck you! I didn't do anything to her!" Inuyasha yelled, and Miroku lunged for him, punching him in the mouth, and blood poured from his mouth.

Bye now the whole crew had ran upon deck, watching Miroku fight the captain as they hurled insults at one another. The crew stared on in awe. Soon, the jeering began, making the quiet night into fight night. Some hollered for Miroku, others hollered for Inuyasha, some just hollered fight moves they could pull on one another.

Kagome looked up, shocked to see Miroku and the Captain fighting. She shook her head and got up, ignoring the seering pain in her ribs, and jumped between the fighting men, she shoved her hands into their chest, and they were thrown away from eachother with a shock. Kagome had forgotten about her being Miko. Now she really had to explain this to everyone. She didn't care though. She just wanted them to stop fighting.

Looking at the two fallen men, Kagome gasped and ran to the room. What had she done? How was she suppose to explain this? She sat down on the bed, he ribs pounding from her running, the pain was nearly unbearable. She gasped, her breath faultering constantly with her sobs of pain and confusion. She laid herself down on the bed, the ship rocking her as she cried.

Kagome had always loved the sea. After her mother and father had died, she had become more and more drawn to the sea. It was her parents favorite thing, so after they had died, she began to spend her time with the sea as Souta slept. She would talk to the sea, telling it her problems and what her day had been like, hoping her mother and father heard her.

Sobbing harder as she thought of her brother and her parents, Sango walked in, wanting to speak to the girl.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*\**

"Go back under deck, to sleeping quarters. Now!" Inuyasha ordered as he and Miroku sat on the ground, their shirts removed and chests bound with bandages. Sango had bandeged them up, and left to tend to Kagome.

The men hurried below deck, there was rustling and then dead silence. The men feared their captain, and respected him highly.

Inuyasha listened for a second, making sure they were asleep, before turning to Miroku. He glared at his first mate, a snarl ripping through his body, telling Miroku he was severly pissed. "You better tell me, what the hell you were thinkin!" He yelled.

Miroku flinched,"I thought you were hurting Kagome, so did Sango, and we were tired of you abusing her. So when we saw you hovering over her, we thought the worst, so we had to stop you." Miroku said, his voice not faultering in the least. He knew when dealing with Inuyasha when he was enraged, that you needed to be calm and try to show no fear.

"Apparently not, Miroku." He growled.

Miroku thought fast, and turned the tables,"So, what _were _you doing?" He asked, his face stern.

Inuyasha's aura of anger dropped, he scrambled for an answer. "I-we-uh..." He stuttered,"I was-uh- speaking to her... and I-uh-..... Yeah...." Inuyasha explained.

"What did you say? Threatening the poor girl some more?" Miroku questioned some more.

"No!" Inuyasha started to protest, but was cut off.

"You are so _unbelievable_! This poor girl is scared out of her mind! You kidnapp her, torture her, and continue to, knowing it hurts her, you sadistic ass!" Miroku continued his rant, and Inuyasha tried to cut in to correct him.

"Miro-" He was cut off once again.

"Inuyasha! I'm tired of your excuses, you need to let this poor girl go!" Miroku pleaded.

"No!" He snarled,"I _can't_. Don't you understand.... I just- I just- _can't!"_ Inuyasha yelled. He was breaking down.

"Then _why?!"_ Miroku screamed. That poor girl had been through to much, she needed to have a normal life, and Miroku couldn't watch as his friend abused a woman, hurting her immensly.

Then, something was said that changed everything, and it had just slipped. "I can't let her go, because I love her!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, wanting to end the conversation.

Miroku blinked at his friend, absorbing his words. _Oh, no. He's going to get hurt, again._ Miroku thought, worrying over his friend. Was this going to be a good ending or a bad one?

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*\**

"Kagome?" Sango asked, sitting next to the girl. She sobbed more and Sango rubbed her back. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes red and face blotchy, she nodded yes.

"Then why are you so sad?" Sango asked.

In a simple act, Kagome held up her hands, indicating her Miko power.

"Are you afraid that we reject you?" Sango asked. It was like talking to a child, but Kagome was terrified, and this was the only was she would respond.

A sob was released and Kagome shook her head 'yes', vigorously.

"Kagome, we are far from hating you. Now, we understand you more, and because you don't talk, it's a good thing. Kagome, being Miko is special, and I think you are very important. Now we have a more knowledgable resourse for healing. Miroku's only an ex-monk. But you probably learned more than him. Kagome, will you be our new medical person on this ship?" Sango asked, wanting to help the girl feel more accepted on the ship as long as she was here.

Kagome smiled and nodded, she hugged Sango, her silent thank you. Maybe this could work. Just maybe.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*\**

**Short, I know, but if you have good suggestions for this story and how i should continue it, email me. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Home Boiy**


	5. Land Ho

**A new chapter, and more to this..... uhhh... epic?... yeah, epic sounds good... More to this epic story..... ENJOY!**

**Oh, I almost forgot, the reason this story is going on forever an chappies are coming up and taking longer and longer to get up is because no one is bothering to volunteer to b my BETA! So, as long as i have no beta, these stories i have will take a lil longer than the average story. So quit bitchin an understand that this story is LONE WORK no help from ANYONE! Lol, so wait an b patient! :\**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything except the plot an any1 other than Inuyasha and Co.**

**Home Boiy**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Land Ho.**

It had been about three days since Kagome and Sango had spoken, and Inuyasha hadn't come out of his quarters. The crew members would try to speak to him through the door, but he'd just growl and bark an order, and they'd scurry off.

Kagome now had her own room, it was like a mini pharmacy, herbs; ointments covered the walls, and there were three beds for the sick or injured crew. There was a small room in the back, where she slept. She never really came out of her room. Only to eat and treat her patients. Mostly cuts and bruises, nothing serious yet.

Kagome sighed lightly, and drank the water sitting in a cup beside her. She sat it back down and laid down on her bed, rolling on her side, closing her eyes to take a nap.

Suddenly, the door in the other room opened loudly, and Kagome heard her name being yelled. She jumped up quickly and rushed into the other room. Three of the crew were in there, two of them holding up the third, and she looked down at the man in the middle, and saw blood dripping off of one bare foot, and the bone sticking out from his ankle. The man was near tears, but was quiet in dealing with his excrusiating pain.

Kagome rushed over to the man, and helped him lay on one of the beds, and he howled in pain when she pulled up his pant leg, accidently jolting his leg. Kagome looked up at him, her silent apology.

Turning around, Kagome stood and shooed the other men out of the room, and quickly ran around the room, grabbing bandages, a splint, gauze, and an herb to ease the pain, and put the man in a deep sleep.

Kagome rushed back over to him, and set her gatherings on the floor next to her. She handed him the herbs, wich he ate quickly. She waited until she was positive he was asleep.

Grabbing his foot lightly, she pulled a small stool infront of her, setting a pillow on it, and then placing his foot on the stool. Kagome grabbed a chair and sat on it, the mans foot infront of her. She grabbed his foot and the base of his shin, right above the protruding bone. Kagome manuvered his foot, until she knew the bone was back connected properly to his foot.

Kagome held the brake with her hand tightly, keeping the bone in place. She grabbed the gauze and cleaned the mans foot, holding the gauze on the wound to make it clot. It clotted quickly, and put on the splint, making sure to keep the bone straight, and wrapped the splint tightly, and tied it close.

Sighing, Kagome stood and pulled the heavy man up so his head was on the pillow. She moved back down his body, and placed several pillows under his foot. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the sleeping man, and left to find Sango.

* * *

"Don't be fuckin' pussies! Push!" Sang screamed at the men, as they pushed the wheel to raise the extremely heavy anchor. "We have to get a move on, we have to be at port in one day! So stop lollygagging!" She screamed again, and the men finally raised the anchor. Sang released her bar on the wheel and moved away to sit on the edge of the ship.

"Nice Sango." Miroku said, sitting next to her. "But I thought I was in charge when the captain was incopacitated?" He asked, chuckling at the look she shot him.

"Well, if you weren't gonna scream at them and give them motivation, I will." She said, and pushed him lightly, and they laughed, watching the men as they sat around deck, nothing to do, and the wind carrying them in their destined direction, with Kiyoki at the wheel.

Sango looked to the hallway, and saw Kagome walking quickly down it. Sango got up and Miroku fallowed as they walked over to the girl. Kagome stopped infront of Sango and gave her a hug. She hugged Miroku, and for the first time, she felt a hand on her ass.

Pulling back, Kagome punched him square in the jaw, and he stumbled back, falling on his butt. "God damn, Kagome! I think that was harder than Sango!" He whined, cradling his jaw in his hand.

"Haha! That's what you get!" Sango said, and hugged her friend again, still giggling. Kagome giggled lightly with her friend and pulled back, looking at her.

"Yeah?" Sango asked, and Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the hallway. "Oh, right! Miroku!" Sango hollered, and Miroku fallowed them. They walked slowly.

"We sent Ryoko to Kagome, remember? Something happened to his foot." Sango said, padding along next to Kagome, with Miroku to her right.

"Right. Kagome," Miroku said, and said girl looked at him. "Is he okay?" He asked, and she nodded. They stopped at the door and Kagome walked in, silently. The other two fallowed closely and just as silently.

Kagome scurried over to Ryoko, checking him over, and everything checked out. She looked over him and he hadn't moved since she left. She smiled a very small smile for her work. She went over to a shelf and grabbed a purple thick leaf. She walked back over to Ryoko and squeezed the leaf juice into his mouth, easing his pain in his sleep.

She put the leaf back on the shelf and waved to her friends, and they walked back into her small room. Sango and Miroku sat on her bed as she hunted around her room, and quickly found a feather, ink, and paper. She thanked her parents silently for teaching her how to write.

She scribbled in neat script, handing it to Sango.

Sango read the note aloud. "Tell Ryoko when he wakes that he has to stay off his feet for a few weeks and to come see me at the end of the week. Tell him he broke his ankle. And no deck work." Sango read, and Miroku and her looked to their friend, nodding.

Groaning could be heard from the other room and Kagome walked out, sitting next to Ryoko and Sango told him what Kagome had written down for him. He protested lightly, but stopped when he looked at Kagome and saw the glare she gave him. Kagome scribbled down a new note and handed it to Sango.

_Take him to his bed below deck. Be careful of his foot. _

"Sure, sure." Sango said, and she and Miroku walked from the infirmary with Ryoko between them.

Alone once again to her thinking, Kagome went back into her bedroom, lying on her bed, intent on that nap she had promised herself earlier. But of course, thinking had gotten in her way. And the top of the subject was non other than the Captain.

She hadn't seen him for a couple days, nor heard him at all. In some weird manic way, she was worried about him. She didn't understand why, but she wanted to know what had happened to him. Was he okay? Alive? Or just taking a break?

_Kagome, Captains don't take breaks! _Kagome told herself, and giggled lightly. She had to know why she hadn't seen him. And there was only one way to find out. She was going to go to his room later tonight.

* * *

Inuyasha paced his room for the millionth time. He knew he hadn't been out of his room in days. He didn't care. His crew could take care of themselves. He wasn't hiding. He wasn't brooding. He was thinking.

Kagome. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. On his mind every second of every day he had known her. His demon had lusted her, needing her, wanting her. But his human and himself couldn't allow it; wouldn't. He was suppose to never love another woman. Especially a human. Not after Kikyou. No. _Not after Kikyou. _His mind sighed as he repeated the words.

Kikyou had been gone for a while. Why couldn't he let her go?

_I loved her. _His hanyou thought, his ears lowering to his skull.

_Loved, Inuyasha, loved. You do not love her anymore. It's Kagome. You love Kagome. _His demon told him, needing his other parts to believe him. His hanyou was torn between hating the girl, and loving her. And his human, his human hated her. But why?

_Love. _His human scoffed. _Love is nothing. All love gets you is hurt._

_Shut up! Both of you! _Inuyasha yelled loudly, and snarled quite loudly on the outside. He sat down roughly on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Why did everything have to be so hard?

* * *

Kagome sat in her small room, and looked out the window, the moon high in the sky, as it gave the world a silvery glow. She sighed. _You have to do this, Kagome, what if he's dead?_ She thought. But then became quite horrified with herself. Why should she care?

Kagome rolled off her bed, and walked through her dully lit medical area, admiring the glow in the room as she walked slowly to the door. She let out a breath, and walked down the hallway. Crossing the deck to get the helm, and the rooms beneath it. She walked past Sango's room, then Mirokus, to stand infront of Inuyashas door.

Raising a tentative hand, Kagome went to knock on the door, but it flung open, revealing a bed-head tired-looking Inuyasha.

"What?" He asked, his tone firm like a father that was questioning his daughter. Visibly, Kagome shrunk back, wincing at his tone.

Inuyasha had been thinking, before her wonderful scent interrupted, and he had jumped up to the door to open it and find Kagome behind it, her hand raised to knock. He was sort of confused of why she would be up here. What the hell was she doing?

Kagome composed herself to rise up to her captain, looking him in the eyes, her body wanting to shake instinctively with fear. She can't. She can't let him know she's scared.

Calmly, Kagome pushed past him, letting herself into his room. She walked to his bed and sat, looking at him as he stood at the door, holding it open still, and looking at her, dumbfounded. Cocking a brow at him, he finally shook his head and closed the door. She patted the spot next to her on his bed, motioning for him to sit.

Inuyasha closed the door, and walked over to her, a look of curiosity crossing his face as he looked at her. He walked towards her cautiously, unsure of what the gorgeous female would do.

As he sat beside her, Kagome turned toward her, placing one leg upon the bed, letting her other hang. Inuyasha starred at her, the gown she was wearing rode dangerously up her thigh, and his demon howled. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and restrained his beast from raging forth to mate the girl.

Inuyasha gripped the bed tightly, silently grinding his teeth. He jumped slightly when her hand touched his shoulder, and at his flinch quickly reflected from his body. Kagome starred at him, giving him a once over with her eyes, deciding that he was fine, and she would have to leave before he jumped her bones.

Patting his shoulder, Kagome sprung off the bed, and waltzed to the door. Inuyasha watched her leave, in total confusion. _The hell?_ He thought, and before she reached the door, he called out,"Hey," She froze to his voice, turning the upper half of her body to look at him,"Is that all you came here for? To look at me for five seconds and leave?" He watched her gentle face, her eyes flashing to the ground, and back at him.

"Hmm." She murmmered, and turned back around, opening and closing the door behind her.

Sitting there Inuyasha came to the realization that Kagome had _spoken_ to him. Yes, a subtle vocalization was talking. She hadn't said a word since she was on this ship. Not one word! Not a sound, nothing, zilch, nada, until then. And the word was directed to _him._

* * *

Padding silently down the corridor, passing Mirokus room, then Sangos, Kagome was back on the deck, but this time she didn't cross the way. She stopped, starring up at the sky, the moon was glowing brightly upon her, and she stood still. Letting the moonlight wrap around her body, and let the cool night breeze whisk her hair back, and make her gown flow in the wind. She took a deep breath.

_Maybe, just maybe, things can't be that bad. _Smiling silently, Kagome flashed her grin to the moon, then to the ocean, before setting her eyes at the corridor across the way. She walked silently across the deck, hearing the light thumpng as her feet hit the ground, and the ship groaning with the water. Kagome, for the first time since she was on this ship, was happy.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke to a scream coming from the deck, it was Yuton, the lookout. "Land ho! Land ho!" He hollered, and she rushed out on deck, the crews running feet could be heard. They rushed to the deck, and Kagome came from her room, holding the corner of her hallway, as she watched the men on deck jumping up and down joviously.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha came from his room, Sango and Miroku following close behind. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango saw land and Miroku hugged Sango, and Inuyasha smiled, his fang hanging from his mouth.

"Alright, alright!" Inuyasha bellowed, silencing his crew as they all turned to attention, looking to their captain. "What would Mama Mitsukai say if she saw you guys all wound up? Huh?!" Inuyasha demanded an answer, and the men hung their heads.

Murmurs broke out in the crowd of men, mumbling things like "She would whoop us","Not happy", and "Think we were little boys again." Kagome couldn't contain herself, and smiled, giggling a little, but her throat suddenly ached, and she remembered it had been a long time since she had spoken, so of course her throat would pain her.

"Alright then," Inuyasha said, and air of power around him as he spoke,"Yuton, watchout and tell us how close to port we are, Akari, Kiru, Lomai, Moto, and Fain, watchover the men and make sure we pull into port in a timely manner, Mama Mitsukai's been expecting us for a few days, we won't want to keep her waiting. Get on it!" He shouted, and the men scurried about, pulling the sails to catch the right wind, and the appointed men watching over their progress.

Leaning out, Kagome swung herself so she had her back to the wooden wall, and watched the men work as Sango and Miroku carried out their usual duties of First and Second mate. Kagome looked around, wondering where Inuyasha had strayed off too. She looked up at the sails, down around the men, but still was unsuccessful in her searches.

"Looking for me?" Inuyasha spoke from beside her and Kagome jumped, and then smiled at the captain. She nodded once and starred at him. "We are headed into port, Mama Mitsukai is the woman that took us all in as orphans long ago." He spoke, and leaned on the wall beside her,"She doesn't approve of my choice, and the choice of many of my men, to be pirates, but she's our Mama, she's always supported our choices."

Lifting her hand up, Kagome brushed the long silver hair from Inuyasha's face, and searched his eyes when he looked to her. Kagome stroked his face gently, not really knowing why, but she was surronded in comfort around Inuyasha. She liked it, she really liked it.

Sighing, and pulling her hand away, Kagome turned from Inuyasha and walked back down her hallway, and shut the door to her room. Inuyasha just stared at where the woman had been beside him, and sighed, blinking slowly. _She is the strangest woman I've ever known... Why am I so drawn to her?_

"Cap'ain, about ten minutes from port!" Yuton hollered from his post atop the sails, snapping Inuyasha from his thoughts. He nodded up to his crew member, and walked across deck to the wheel house, slowly directing the ship towards land.

* * *

Amber : I LOVE CHU SALLY;; :D.

**Mmkay, ignoring my friends randomness, I am going to give my comments on this chapter.**

**Yes I am aware this isn't the greatest or longest chapter, you've been bugging me for weeks and months on end for this chapter, so here it is. I have NO idea when the next chapter will be up, since i STILL have no beta, so if you want chapter quicker, please send me your ideas in a PM or Email, DO NOT post them in the reviews, because then I willnot use them. And if someone would PLZ be my beta, I'd be a much happier and quicker author.**

**As for my other stories, all chapters are almost finished and will be up by Friday at least. I hope. Plz be patient and respectful! Thanks!**


End file.
